


Flame Dancer

by Genuka



Series: Songs - Public Domain [2]
Category: Christian Bible, Original Work, Worship Song, song - Fandom
Genre: Canon - Public Domain, Dancing, Fire, Gen, Love, Public Domain, Song Lyrics, Worship, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: This is another song I wrote that I'm tossing intoPublic Domain.Have fun with it!





	Flame Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [rowenasheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenasheir/gifts).



Darknes surounds...  
Never living dooown...

...The _spark_!  
Catch the spark!  
Turning those dancing consuming, grasping shadows into flames!  
Tainted flames...  
buring, turing to hellfire!

Sheilded only by purifying flames of divine love  
I _dance_  
Dance and dance and _dance_

Blade held high in suplication, honor, victory and defiance against the buring dark  
Dance, one step, two step, three step, four  
Biting, snapping _burning_ flames  
Licking at my dance toes  
Nipping at my strong heels

I am a flame dancer!  
Dancing for the glory of god

Dance past the bones saturated with darkness  
Across the hungry coals  
Bend and sway, duck and turn, blade flashing held high

Hellfire grudgingly giving way to divine flame  
Divine flame coating the dancer  
protecting against the taint  
purifying the darkness to light

I Dance!  
And dance and dance and dance!

Dance across the hungry coals  
Head held high in defiance of the dark  
Consumed by love and devotion to the one sacrificed upon the cross

Flames rising higher and higher  
Still I _Dance!_

Dancing through the flames beyond the night.  
Dancing dancing dancing beyond sight...


End file.
